


Serenade

by aoife_icantletters_lastname



Series: KitTy oneshots (imasuckerforthemshutupKennice) [3]
Category: The Dark Artifices Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: BUT NOT THIS TIME, F/M, Fluff, Guitar, I'm a human I don't break hearts, Music, No Angst, Softness, and her gorgeous work, inspired by toka!, just soft kitty bc we all need some of that after QoAaD, kit being cheesy, no beta we die like men (or women), no there's no angst, well occasionally
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 20:35:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30094758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aoife_icantletters_lastname/pseuds/aoife_icantletters_lastname
Summary: After a few practise scales- which Kit deems unnecessary but does regardless- Kit starts with the intro toWonderful Tonight, as always.this is heavily inspired bythiswork by toka_sketch, on bothinstaandtumblr:)
Relationships: Kit Rook & Irene the Carpathian Lynx, Tiberius Blackthorn & Irene the Carpathian Lynx, Tiberius Blackthorn/Kit Rook
Series: KitTy oneshots (imasuckerforthemshutupKennice) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2091471
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	Serenade

**Author's Note:**

  * For [toka_sketch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/toka_sketch/gifts).
  * Inspired by [KitTy fanart + Kit playing guitar](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/777939) by toka_sketch. 



“I don’t think you know what practising means, Kit.” Ty tries and fails to stifle a smile when Kit buries his head in Irene’s fur. She purrs, the sound rumbling deep in her chest like the ignition of a motor. Kit tips his head back to look at Ty with fond eyes, and something warm curls deep in his chest at the sight of his boyfriend sprawled on the floor, head resting on the armrest of Ty’s chair. Ty passes his fingers through Kit’s fringe, and thinks he could get used to this. “Jem said he sent you here to practise, not sleep on the floor.”

Kit scrunches up his nose, and shifts into a playing position, acoustic guitar balanced precariously on his lap. He never brings his pick around when he practised at the Institute, claiming it’s too small and easy to lose track of, but Ty knew that Kit did it because he knew Ty didn’t like sharp, screeching sounds, and for that he was immensely grateful. 

After a few practise scales- which Kit deems unnecessary but does regardless- Kit starts with the intro to _Wonderful Tonight_ , as always. 

Although Ty keeps telling him that the song is _not strictly about romance, it’s about cheating on someone, Kit,_ he still insists that it’s a classic and plays it every time he comes over. It’s almost a habit at this point, and Ty sees no reason to stop his boyfriend from smiling at him while he croons _Yes you look wonderful tonight_ , fingers finding chords with a practised deftness, nylon strings coaxing round and smooth sounds out of the well-worn guitar. 

Irene curls her tail around Kit’s ankle, demanding attention, and Kit grins and switches, without missing a beat, to a cheeky rendition of _Where Were You In The Morning_ . It’s less somber than the piano pieces Ty is used to, but he finds that he doesn’t mind the playfulness. Ty twirls his pencil and watches as Kit belts _you didn’t leave your number for me_ to Irene, eyebrows wriggling. 

Kit is in his element when he’s wrapped in silks and well-fitted clothes, shining under the shimmering lights of a night club, as he says so himself. But Ty much prefers this quiet beauty of him dressed in a soft t-shirt, playing his guitar and smiling at Irene- a happiness reserved just for Ty.

As if sensing Ty’s reminisce, Kit shifts chords, plucking open notes and body angled towards Ty. It takes him a few bars to recognise Calum Scott’s _You Are The Reason_ , and isn’t that _something_. 

Kit has always loved the song, loved the honesty and the adoration woven in the lyrics, but he’s never taken the time to adapt it the way he did with many others… until now, apparently. It’s a gorgeous piece by itself, made more stunning by the way Kit sings through his guitar, the way it could never be if someone else was playing it. Kit turns around to look at him when he finishes, a smile breaking itself across his face, soft and fond.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments, kudos and constructive criticism are welcome and appreciated!
> 
> work inspired by [this](https://www.instagram.com/p/CMfowufniWs/?utm_source=ig_web_copy_link) work by toka_sketch, on both [insta](https://www.instagram.com/toka_sketch/) and [tumblr](https://toka-sketch.tumblr.com/) :) please check out her work! (I also think she's here somewhere so if you find her please notify me!)


End file.
